I'm Not Gay
by Koneko-Hiruka
Summary: Lavi is convinced he's straight but when certain events happen his own self-confidence in his believed sexual preference is in question.


_Hey this is a funny little story that I wrote after a request I saw on the DGM Kink Meme. The request was:_

Lavi

Kink~ masturbation and denial

(Lavi believes he is straight but goes "STRIKE" at a cute Allen and Sexy Kanda.)

**_Disclaimer- Any and all characters used for this story don't belong to me. If I owned -Man it woud be quite different and not appropriate for children._**

_Anyway I hope you enjoy the story and please leave a review telling me what you think and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Please inform me if you see any._

* * *

"NO WAY!" was the unison yell from two exorcists who were polar opposites.

Komui sighed looking at the two taking a sip of his fresh cup of coffee, "But we need four people for this mission since we'll be sending you into enemy territory."

Allen was quick to speak up, "But why do we have to dress up as girls?!"

Kanda had his hand resting tensely on Mugen but was trying to keep from decapitating their supervisor. He would agree with anyone that Komui was a bit crazy but this mission proves he's not only insane but also has a considerable death wish. There was no way anyone would convince him to dress up as a girl, not even for a mission.

Komui shook his head at them. He'd known it would be difficult to convince them to do this mission but they were the only ones who could pull it off really.

"Well not wanting to try and make you angrier but you both are the most feminine looking males we have here," he said calmly.

As he had anticipated, they both tried to attack him which is why he quickly ducked under his desk. Once he was sure there wouldn't be any more attacks, he came out of hiding. He pushed up his glasses that had slipped some when he'd moved quickly and looked at the other two males.

"This is an important mission you guys. Also, you'll be given different names obviously, but this might give us an edge on what the Earl's plans are," he then absent mindedly threw in, "Though if you refuse to do this mission, there is another one you both could do."

He looked at each of them studying their faces. Allen's shined with the hopeful prospect of not having to humiliate himself by dressing up as a girl. Kanda seemed more intent on listening as long as it didn't involve him in female clothing.

Komui smiled and continued, "In Okinawa, there is a brothel where the women who work there keep vanishing. This would have you dressing up as a geisha and having to act the part to a certain point. If you shou-"

"We'll do the other one," Kanda said before Komui could finish. He'd rather dress as an elegant lady than a whore. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Allen had nodded showing he'd rather do the first one.

Komui smiled brightly clapping his hands together, "Excellent. Now you both will need to get help from Lenalee and Miranda. Right now they are getting ready themselves so just go to your rooms and once they are finished I'll send them to help you both."

Both males sighed but turned and left the room. This would be one of the most humiliating missions they have EVER had to do. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long.

Komui smiled evilly as the door closed behind the two. His bluff about the brothel had worked like a charm. Good thing or he would have been sending his poor little sister and Miranda alone to that party being held by the Noah.

* * *

The junior bookman smiled happily as he walked away from the cafeteria. He actually got to sleep in today which was a miracle and the old panda hasn't dragged him into the library yet. This was turning out to be a good day. Humming a happy little tune he'd heard but wasn't sure where, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Eh 'm sorry," he said quickly as he stepped back.

He looked over who he'd bumped into. From the looks of it, she was a very sexy lady. She was a bit shorter than him with long blue black hair pulled into an elegant bun. There were a few curled strands framing her pale, slender face. Her body was very slim with rather small curves and covered in a navy silk dress with black lace on the slightly low collar, ends of the sleeves, and around the waist.

"STRIKE," he said enthusiastically giving a thumbs up at her, "You are so my type."

As he looked at the woman, he noticed her eye twitch in annoyance. Her dark eyes glared daggers into his vibrant green eye. He smiled awkwardly at her.

"'m sorry," he said quickly, "Didn't mean to offend ya, miss."

The glare became even more fierce at being called "miss". Lavi was at a loss. He'd never had a girl become this angry at him for something like this. He laughed nervously wondering what he had done to offend her so bad. He really couldn't help appreciating any woman's beauty. He closed his eye in concentration trying to think of what he might have done to insult her.

"Baka usagi," came a familiar deep voice.

Lavi opened his eye and looked around for the male he'd heard. He didn't see him anywhere and for a moment he was suspecting that the woman before him wasn't a woman. Well he would have thought that if he didn't know that Kanda would kill anyone who tried to pretty him up. He knew that perfectly well from personal experience.

"Yuu-chan?" he questioned, "Where ya at?" He then winced as a fist collided solidly with the top of his head.

"I'm right here you idiot," Kanda said in annoyance as he crossed his arms over his chest, "And how many times do I need to tell you NOT to call me that?!"

Lavi rubbed the spot where he'd been hit but hearing Kanda's voice coming from the sexy person in front of him made his jaw drop to the floor, "Yuu?!"

Kanda glared at him and adjusted the uncomfortable dress he was forced to wear, "You say one thing about this and I won't hesitate to kill you."

Lavi was in shock but looked up hearing Lenalee calling to Kanda and dragging a cute younger looking female with her. The younger girl had shoulder length brown hair in tight Lolita curls and was wearing a dress similar to the one Kanda has on but it is baby blue velvet with white lace on the slightly low collar, the ends of the long sleeves, and around her small waist. The only difference between how her outfit looks compared to Kanda's is she has on a pair of long white gloves covering her small hands.

He concluded that the girl was too cute and showed his approval with a thumbs up and his usual shout of "STRIKE". Then as Lenaleestarted giggling he blinked and looked at the girl who was blushing but looked insulted. He shook his head and examined the girl more closely since she was standing beside Kanda. As he studied her face, he noticed her eyes were a shimmering silvery blue. Finally, he noticed the hint of a scar hidden by make-up on the left side of her face.

"M-moyashi?!" he asked almost in disbelief.

"My name is Allen!" the younger male in the baby blue dress exclaimed indignantly.

He was now sure he was still somehow asleep. First thing suggesting this was the fact that Kanda was in a dress. Second thing being that Allen was also in a dress. The final reason had to be that he thought they looked very attractive. The third reason definitely was a factor cause he was straight.

Lenalee looked at Lavi and smiled, "You ok, Lavi?"

He blinked and looked at her, "Why are they dressed like that?"

She laughed, "Oh its for a mission. They would be too easily noticed unless we changed their looks somehow."

After explaining to the confused future bookman, she looked pointedly at Kanda, "Now come on so we can put on your make-up."

Kanda glared at the younger girl, "I am not letting you or Miranda put make-up on me."

Lenalee had an innocent yet devious smile adorning her beautiful face, "If you don't come this instant I'll tell Komui that you tried to take advantage of me."

Kanda looked insulted, "As if I would even try."

Lenalee shrugged, "But even if you said I was lying who would MY brother believe?"

Kanda muttered something then glared at Allen who was laughing, "Shut it, moyashi!"

Allen returned the glare and would have responded but Lenalee grabbed Kanda dragging him reluctantly behind her. Allen smiled and followed because seeing Kanda having make-up put on him was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Lavi was still convinced he was still asleep as he stood there staring dumbly after the trio. He finally shook his head and went back to his room. After closing the door, he collapsed on the bed. He looked down and noticed he had become turned on by the way the two boys had looked. A blush covered his face as he shook his head.

"No I wasn't getting turned on by them," he muttered under his breath. "I'm in this situation because Lenalee is just too hot."

As the images of the two boys in those dresses passed through his mind, he shook his head trying to instead imagine Lenalee in the black dress with violet trim that she had been wearing. The more he tried to force the images from his mind; however, they were appearing more with others from other times he'd been around them. Subconsciously, his hand moved down as the images continued appearing and a soft gasp left his lips as he rubbed over the still growing bulge in his pants.

"This ain't because of how allurin' those two looked," he muttered as the room started feeling hotter.

With the temperature seeming to rise, he removed his shirt and tossed it to the side. He closed his eye as more images came to mind. He tried to change them still but like before they wouldn't change in the way he wanted them to. Images of the two males with less and less clothing began to form in his mind. As much as he wanted to deny it, he quickly removed his pants and underwear.

His hand wrapped around his now fully hard length and gently squeezed. Panting softly, he slowly started moving his hand along his erection, gripping tightly at the base and moving up to rub his thumb teasingly over the slit. As he continued these actions, he started imagining that it was Allen. With his free hand, he reached up and roughly pinched his nipple. This action made him moan loudly and his whole body arch.

After playing with his nipples, that hand moved down his stomach and past his erect manhood to press at his puckering hole. He inhaled deeply as they were pressed inside. He relaxed slowly as he moved the fingers inside of himself, imagining it to be Kanda. He moaned feeling close to the edge as a finger brushed his prostate.

As he quickened his strokes, he pushed his fingers in pressing directly into his prostate. That was too much as he released into his hand and onto his stomach and screamed out loudly with his release. Feeling drained, he removed his fingers from inside of his body and grabbed something to clean up not caring what it was. Pulling on his underwear, he pulled the blanket on the bed over his body.

"I'm not gay," he muttered as he quickly fell asleep.


End file.
